BNF
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Gelangweilt und einsam während seines Aufenthaltes als Agent zur See findet Tony ein neues Hobby. Fanfiktion schreiben... um genau zu sein Tibbs/Tommy-Fics... nach der Folge 5x18'Judgement Day'
1. BNF

**Titel:** BNF

**Originaltitel:** BNF  
**Autor:** spae

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS

**Serie:** BNF

**Teil:** 1 (in sich abgeschlossen)  
**Pairing:** keins (wirklich minimal impliziertes Gibbs/Tony UST)  
**Rating:** K+

**Kategorie:** Humor  
**Wortanzahl: **958Wörter  
**Warnungen:** Slash (warum zum Geier warne ich davor?), fluchen, vulgäre Worte, sexuelle Andeutungen  
**Inhalt:** Gelangweilt und einsam während seines Aufenthaltes als Agent zur See findet Tony ein neues Hobby. (nach der Folge 5x18 'Judgement Day')  
**Disclaimer: **Leider nicht meins.

**A/N:** Prompt für die Challenge #105: Schlechte Idee.

**Ü/N:** Ah, ich liebe diese Autorin. Leider hat sie aufgehört zu schreiben. Ich habe mir jedoch vorgenommen ihre FFs zu beenden. Zu allerst jedoch mal ihre Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

_Kurze Erklärung zu diesem Titel:_

BNF oder Big Fan Name sind Mitglieder eines Fandoms, die bekannt sind wegen ihrer gutgeschriebenen FFs. Sie werden gemocht und gefeiert für ihre Schriftstücken auf Fanseiten, Blogs und halb-professionellen Zeitschriften.

Für genauere Informationen schaut hier....

.org/wiki/Big_Name_Fan

Im NCIS-Raum wäre das klassischste Beispiel wohl Xanthe.

**BNF**

Es war ein Unfall.

Er surfte nur im Internet, während der zehn Minuten der webfreien Zeit, die er jeden Tag bekam, als er eine Deep Six-Fanseite fand. Nach unbändigem Lachen (und dem Bekommen einiger böser Blicke) beruhigte er sich wieder und klickte auf der Seite herum.

Sehend das Agent Tommy erwähnt wurde unter dem Fanfiktion-Tab, klickte Tony dies leichtfertig an. Er grinste als er die Menge an Geschichten sah in denen Agent Tommy drin war, aber was ihn faszinierte war die Suchfunktion. Unter Kategorien stellte er erstaunt fest, dass das beliebteste Pairing nicht Tommy/Lisa [732] war, bis ihn seine innere Stimme, irgendwie hinterhältig klingend, sagte, dass McGee diese ganze 'Romanze' übertrieben hat und die Leute damit gleich von dieser Idee abgelenkt hatte. Mit wirklich reinem ermittlerischen Interesse klickte Tony Tibbs/Tommy [2083] an und sagte sich selbst, dass er sich nicht schuldig fühlte.

Seine Internetsitzung endete schneller als es ihm lieb war, aber Tony sicherte sich ein paar der Geschichten auf seinem USB-Stick bevor er alles ausmachte. Er las sie später und nachdem er sich leicht beschämt fühlte, weil er sich über Tibbs und Tommy zusammen einen runtergeholt hatte, verbrachte er etwas Zeit in die Löcher der Fälle herumzustochern bevor er irgendwie unbefriedigt einschlief.

Am nächsten Tag ging er wieder zurück zu dieser Seite, aber dieses Mal speicherte er sich ein paar Geschichten aus verschiedenen Kategorien, einschließlich dieser die viele ehrfurchtsvolle Reviews hatten. Wenn er in den nächsten Tagen ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, dann weil er wirklich seinen Job genoß. Es war bestimmt nicht, weil er es genoß Slash-Fanfiktion über sich und seinen Boss zu lesen. Und Spanking. Und Bondage. Und _Rollenspiele_. Und wirklich, wer ahnte das Urophilie so hot sein konnte?

Tony lieh sich eine ungelesene Ausgabe von McGees Buch von einem Matrosen an, der ihn seltsam ansah, und las es zum ersten Mal. Er stand es sich selbst nicht ein das er es tat, weil er sehen wollte ob er slashige UST (Ü/N: Unresolved Sexuell Tension = Ungelöste Sexuelle Spannung) zwischen den Zeilen herauslas, lieber nannte er es Recherche; er war leicht amüsiert herauszufinden das nicht so sehr '_zwischen'_ den Zeilen war.

Er fand sich selbst wieder wie er frühere Fälle berücksichtigte als mögliche Geschichten als er Gewichte im Fitnessstudio stemmte. In seinem Kopf begann er Passagen umzuschreiben mit freundlicheren Charakterisierungen der Personen, mit denen er arbeitete, als er seine tägliche Routine durchlief. Als er begann über in-character Möglichkeiten für sexuelle Situationen nachzugrübeln, wusste er das er sich zu tief hineinziehen ließ. Es war Zeit zu fischen oder den Köder abzuschneiden, und niemand mit klarem Verstand würde Tony jemals als Schriftsteller sehen - nicht einmal er selbst.

Darum war es eine ziemliche Überraschung für ihn als er es schaffte während der Mittagspause 500 Wörter niederzuschreiben über eine pre-slashy Trainingseinheit zwischen Tibbs und Tommy. Bevor er kalte Füße bekam, registrierte sich Tony unter der Fanseite unter dem Namen TSM4 und lud die Story hoch, dann ging er prompt und trainierte bis er ernsthaft sagen konnte sein rotes Gesicht war wegen der Anstrengung.

In dieser Nacht fand er sich wieder wie er ein charakter-fixiertes Stück schrieb. Er schaffte es Jimmy umzuwandeln von weniger als ein Nekrophiler (was _dachte_ sich McGee nur?) und mehr in einen jungen!Ducky, der einfach etwas erwachsen werden musste damit man ihn ernst nahm; er ließ ihn auch Tibbs und Tommy in einem Treppenhaus-Stelldichein miterleben, aber Charakterwerk! Er war ziemlich stolz darauf, irgendwie. Er blieb dann etwas langer wach um nicht mehr als ziemlich gewöhnlichen grafischen Smut zu schreiben; Tibbs fickte Tommy über die Motorhaube des Autos, als es kaputt ging auf dem Rückweg von einem Fall. Damit fertig, glitt er ins Bett und holte sich einen runter während er sich starke, an Holz arbeitende Hände auf seinen Hüften und ein dicker Schwanz, der sich in ihn presste, vorstellte.

Er fing an mehr zu schreiben und dies häufiger; erfreut wie viele Leute wirklich die Art zu mögen wie er Tibbs und Tommy als fehlerhafte, aber liebenswerte Menschen darstellte anstatt als 'trinkt um seinen Messias-Komplex zu vergessen!Tibbs' und 'sozial abstoßender!Tommy'.

Nach einem Monat fing Tony an sich zu langweilen nur kurze Stücke mit Smut zu schreiben und begann sich umzusehen was die verschiedenen Fics zu bieten hatten und sah was am meisten positiv aufgenommen wurde. Er konnte sich nicht sehen wie er Kreature!Fics schreib - ganz egal, dass Gibbs total wie ein Bär war, während er mehr .... '_katzenhaft'_ war - jedoch hatte Tony dann auf einmal das Bild eines Dschungelbuch AUs und er musste gehen und wo anders vor Lachen heulen. Aber das hielt ihn nicht ab es zu schreiben oder die inzestuösen Vater/Sohn-Fics oder sogar eine Wing!Fic, verdammt noch mal.

Sich für Inspiration in Diskussionen umsehend, fand er eine Liste mit Canon-'Löchern' und es war einfach zu verlockend nichts dagegen zu machen. Er schaffte es aufwendige Verbrechen aus Film- und Fernsehplots und seiner eigenen Erfahrung zu erfinden, erschuf solide Fall-Storylines mit einprägsamen und realistischen Charakterinteraktionen und in der Mitte von all diesem rüttelten Tibbs und Tommy gegenseitig ihre Welten durcheinander in unzähligen Arten. Die Geschichte wie Tibbs Tommy traf war ein überzeugter Fanfavorit.

Natürlich konnte Tony sich nicht helfen als Agent Tommy in fast jeder Geschichten einen roten Ferrari zu geben, aber seine gierig schreienden Leser stoppten darüber zu argumentieren, dass dies out-of-character war als er damit anfing kreativer mit dem Auto-Sex zu werden. Und nur um sie aufzuheitern, schrieb er sogar ein paar Geschichten wo das Auto die Storyline war - es wurde gestohlen und im nationalen TV zu schrott gefahren oder in die Luft gesprengt während Agent Tommy angeblich drin war - und es gab ihm fantastische befreiende Wiedergutmachungs-Sexszenen zwischen Tibbs und Tommy, die er schreiben konnte. 

Es hielt seine fruchtbare Phantasie beschäftigt. Im Gegensatz zu seinem aktuellen Job.

Ende

Ü/N: Ist das so ok? Bei dieser Reihe habe ich große Probleme, da ich nicht sicher bin, welche englischen Fandom-Begriffe im dt. Raum bekannt sind. Falls ihr etwas nicht versteht oder andere Ergänzungen/Hinweise habt, wäre ich sehr dankbar darüber. :-)

Und noch eine Bitte. Ich habe noch eine FF von dieser Autorin on gestellt. Sie heißt "Die fünf Mal als Gibbs und Tony vergessen haben, dass sie die Men in Black getroffen haben" und ist eine wirklich süße Tibbs-FF. Leider hat die Autorin nur ein Kapitel geschrieben, darum werde ich die FF selbst fortsetzen. Im Moment suche ich jedoch Ideen wann Tony und Gibbs die MIB wieder getroffen haben. Wäre dankbar für mögliche Ideen. :-)


	2. Was im Fandom passiert, bleibt im Fandom

**A/N: **Prompt für die Challenge #9: Phone Call

Nach dem Schreiben über seine früheren Kollegen als Charaktere, amüsiert sich Tony als er mit McGee und Gibbs per Satellite redet. [Tag zu 6x01 Aus den Augen]

**Wortanzahl:** 943 Wörter

**Kapitel 2 - ****Was im Fandom passiert, bleibt im Fandom**

Als er die Nachricht bekam zur Kommunikationsstation zu kommen um mit jemanden aus dem NCIS-Hauptquartier zu reden, erlebte Tony schlagartig eine überraschende Mischung aus Gefühlen, die nichtsdestotrotz mit Überraschung anfing und endete. Von der überlieferten Nachricht, bekam er den Eindruck, dass es weder ein Freundschaftsanruf noch ein Rückruf ins HQ war und als er seinen Weg durch das Schiff machte, sagte er sich selbst, dass er _keine_ Begnadigung erwartete. Ein Freundschaftsanruf wäre vielleicht nett, aber nach vier Monaten hatte er aufgegeben auf diese zu hoffen.

Er ging schnell zur Kommunikationsstation und nahm einen Platz an einem Arbeitsplatz ein, setzte die Kopfhörer auf und stellte die Lautstärke ein, während er auf die Verbindung wartete. Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten. McGee erschien auf dem Bildschirm, eingerahmt durch die bekannte, aber leere Kulisse des MTAC, und Tony war froh, dass keiner von den Höhergestellten da war und er so einen entspannenden, neckischen Schlagabtausch mit seinem ehemaligen Teamkollegen genießen konnte.

Tony schlüpfte einfach in die Piratensprache als McGee fragte, ob er das Leben als Agent an Bord genoss. Er hatte sie für seine _Swashbuckling Clichés_-Serie recherchiert, eine mit den Hauptcharakteren Pirat!Tibbs und Gefangener!Tommy und es war lustig diesen Jargon bei einem ahnungslosen McGee zu verwenden. Natürlich war es unvermeidlich, dass er nach Gibbs fragen würde und McGee hatte wohl auf diese Frage gewartet, aber irgend ein Teufel veranlasste ihn dazu den Piratennamen, den er sich für seine Fanfiktion ausgedacht hatte, zu nutzen - er war halb aus seinem Mund bevor er realisierte was er getan hatte, aber dann konnte er ihn nicht zurücknehmen. Er erinnerte sich nur gerade so daran _Gibbs_ und nicht _Tibbs_ zu sagen, wenn gleich nicht ohne Grimassen.

Und dann aus heiterem Himmel erklang diese samtweiche Stimme. "Ich kann nicht _klagen_, DiNozzo."

Oh _Mist_.

Tony erstarrte für einen Augenblick, sich innerlich tretend. _Natürlich_ war Gibbs da, _natürlich_ hatte er jede dumme Kleinigkeit gehört, die Tony gesagt hatte, also würde Tony _natürlich_ das Dümmste was möglich war sagen. Es fühlte sich an wie Ewigkeiten als er versuchte einen Weg zu finden um am besten abzulenken und, nach McGees Grinsen zu schließen, war es das wahrscheinlich auch.

"Oh", sagte er intelligent, gefangen wie in ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. "Ah."

Trotz, oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, rauschte das Adrenalin durch ihn und Tony konnte fühlen wie er in seiner Hose hart wurde und er war dankbar für die beschissene Übertragung, welche bedeutete, dass sie nicht seine Röte bemerken würden. Fuck fuck _fuck_! Gibbs hatte diesen Effekt vorher nicht auf - oder _hatte er_? Tony sah nach links, dann nach rechts, aber keine gute Idee wie er sich hier aus befreien konnte, tauchte auf. Alles woran er denken konnte, war Tibbs in dieser Situation, Tommy über sein Knie ziehend und ihn versohlend - _oh!_ Gerettet! Tony schlug sich selbst auf dem Hinterkopf. "Ich grüße dich, Boss. Willkommen an Bord." 

Gibbs lächelte ihn nur rätselhaft an. "Es gibt _Arbeit_ für dich!"

Erleichtert sich auf etwas als seinen Schwanz oder seine Verlegenheit konzentrieren zu können, reagierte Tony überschwänglich. "Ich bin _schon dran_, Boss. Wo bin ich dran, McGee?"

Er widmete sich vollkommen seiner Rolle, sprach laut um unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit abzulenken als er McGees Anweisungen folgte. Verdammt, er vermisste das! Er hoffte, dass Gibbs ihn nicht dafür verachtete, dass er sagte er wollte nach Hause kommen - hoffte, dass etwas Wahrheit dran war an diesem knappen _'Ich arbeite dran.'_ Und dann realisierte er, dass er Gibbs Dad nannte und erlitt beinahe einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Gibbs schien sich jedoch nicht darum zu kümmern, darum relaxte Tony und fing tatsächlich an sich zu amüsieren. Er trieb die ganze Pa-Sache wahrscheinlich zu weit, aber es war _lustig_, verdammt noch mal! Es war ja nicht so als würde Gibbs jemals über diese Piraten-Fic herausfinden oder das Daddy!Kink-Verse oder seinen Steifen und McGee denken zu lassen, dass er verrückt war, war schon seit Jahren Teil seiner Daseinsberechtigung.

Es war es wert nur um Gibbs lächeln zu sehen und, wenn sein erster Gedanke daran war wie er dies in eine weitere Fic einarbeiten könnte, wo Gibbs vielleicht erwachsene Männer verrückte Dinge für dieses Lächeln tun lassen konnte, dann zeigte er es nicht auf seinem Gesicht als er zuhörte wie McGee ganz sentimental wurde.

"_DiNozzo_.", unterbrach Gibbs seine Gedanken, ihn ausgesprochen ernsthaft ansehend.

Tony blinzelte und warf einen Blick zur Seite, hoffend, dass Gibbs nicht Gedanken lesen konnte. "Pa?" Oh toll, ahmte er jetzt _Unsere kleine Farm_ nach? Hmmmm... keine schlechte Idee. Gibbs _Tibbs_, der Grenzbesiedler baut ein Blockhaus, eine junger Goldsucher reist vorbei, dringend auf der Suche nach -

"Gib auf dich Acht."

Er traf offen Gibbs Blick und konnte sich nicht helfen. "Du fehlst mir auch, Dad."

Nicht jemand für lange Abschiede, tippte Tony schnell auf die Tastatur, die Verbindung trennend, und saß dann für einen Moment da. Es war ja auch nicht so als könnte er irgendwo hingehen mit seinem Zelt in der Hose.

Innerlich überdachte er das Gespräch, das er gerade hatte. Okay, ja, es war ein bisschen härter, als er es sich gedacht hatte, Fakt und Fiktion zu trennen und nun wurde er vollkommen geil, wenn er nur mit Gibbs _sprach_. Tony erstickte den Drang seinen Kopf auf den Schreibtisch zu hämmern. Es gab keine Chance, dass er zurückgehen könnte und für Gibbs arbeiten könnte mit seiner aktuellen Denkweise, er musste daran arbeiten Gibbs und Tibbs zu trennen. Oder das könnte eine private Fantasy werden, Gibbs und Tibbs dienen einem willigen Anthony DiNozzo wäre wirklich nicht schlecht.

Tony erhob sich eilig und ging aus dem Raum in Richtung seiner Koje. Er hatte etwas dringendes um das er sich postwendend kümmern musste.

Ende Kapitel 2

**Ü/N:** Jesus, waren das viele Schachtelsätze bei diesem Original. Verzeiht, wenn es sich holprig anhört.


	3. Canon vs Fanon

**A/N: **Prompt für die Challenge #3: Angst.

McGee störte es nicht mit seinen Fans zu interagieren, aber so richtig _verstehen_ tat er sie nicht. [Kurz nach dem Anruf von Tony in 6x01 Aus den Augen...]

**Wortanzahl:** 1298 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 3 - Canon vs Fanon**

"Hey Abby", verlockend winkte Tim ihr mit einem Caf-Pow zu. "Stört es dich, wenn ich deinen Schreibtisch nutze? Gibbs ist wie ein Bär mit Kopfschmerzen und ich hab nichts zu tun bis das Programm komplett durchgelaufen ist."

"Klar, McGee."

Sie wirbelte zu ihm herum und befreite ihn von seiner Gabe ohne überhaupt hinzusehen, offensichtlich beschäftigt.

Er zuckte seine Schultern als ein Dankeschön und wanderte durch das innere Labor, sich an den Computer ransetzen. Sein Programm brauchte weitere 40 Minuten um durchzulaufen, aber oben, wo Gibbs ihn alle drei Sekunden anstarrte, würde es sich wie 40 _Stunden_ anfühlen. Er setzte sich einen Timer und überprüfte flüchtig seine E-Mails, aber es war nichts Arbeitsbezogenes dabei, nur ein paar Benachrichtigungen von der _Deep Six_-Website.

Als die Website eingerichtet wurde, hatte man Tim gefragt, ob es ihn was ausmachen würde etwas durch eine regelmäßige "Frag den Autor"-Kolumne beizutragen und, sich großzügig und geschmeichelt wegen der Anfrage fühlend, sagte er, dass er es gerne machen würde. Natürlich waren nicht alle Fragen seiner Fans besonders aufschlussreich und manchmal hinterließen Trolle unverschämte Vorschläge was er in seiner Freizeit mit verschiedenen Küchenutensilien tat, aber er schaffte es diese kleinen Ärgernisse zu übersehen, weil der Großteil seiner Fans kluge Leute waren, die seine Bücher als das genossen was sie waren ohne sich darüber zu beschweren was sie nicht waren.

Heute hatte er nur eine einzige Frage (_Ist McGregor nicht ein kleines bisschen so was wie ein Marty-Stu?_) auf die er geduldig antwortete, obwohl er persönlich dachte, dass viel von seiner Charakterisierung von den Editoren entfernt wurde zugunsten der Fokussierung auf Tibbs und den Fall. Da es nur fünf Minuten dauerte, überflog er flüchtig das Forum um nach etwas zu schauen das sein Interesse weckte und er fand sich selbst dabei wieder wie er den großen Thread markiert als "Heißes Thema" mit dem Titel _Canon vs. Fanon_ anklickte. Er runzelte die Stirn als er anfing zu lesen und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer düsterer je mehr er las.

"Was _machst_ du, McGee?"

Er blinzelt und sah vom Bildschirm weg. Abby stand im Türrahmen mit Reagenzgläsern in den Händen.

"Du hast den Monitor böse angeguckt und gegrummelt", fügte sie hilfreich hinzu. "Wie ein Verrückter."

"Nyuh", murmelte er und blickte zurück auf einen der Einträge.

_"Gemcity enttäuscht nie darin die Fehler in jedem Charakter (außer McGregor) hervorzuheben während er all diese positiven Eigenschaften (außer Amys) übersieht; Fanfiktion-Schreiber __erforschen__ zumindest die Möglichkeit, dass auch andere Charaktere einen Wert als Menschen haben, etwas von dem Gemcity sich nicht die Mühe macht es in Betracht zu ziehen."_

Darauf hatte jemand geantwortet, der anscheinend der Meinung war, dass sie ihn verteidigten.

_"Es sind nur Charaktere, du Idiot! Es ist nicht so als würde Gemcity über reale Menschen schreiben! Na und, was ist, wenn er eben Stereotypen geschaffen hat? Es ist nicht so als wäre er der Einzige, der jemals eine Verallgemeinerung von Donut-essenden Cops, die dumm wie Schweinescheiße sind, gemacht hätte - viele von ihnen sind es! Ich denke die Tatsache, dass er Agent Tommy gut aussehend gemacht hat ist Beweis genug, dass er ihn nicht vollkommen stereotyp macht - immerhin musste er ihm etwas geben um so gut bei Frauen anzukommen mit solch einer Persönlichkeit wie der seinen. Und Lisa ist scharf, also welche Rolle-"_

"Tritt zur Seite. Lass mich sehen." Abby schob ihn weg und warf einen Blick auf die Seite, hoch und runter scrollend. "Du solltest das wahrscheinlich nicht lesen", sagte sie ihm mitfühlend und ihr Mund zuckte. "Es ist als würdest du die Reviews lesen nach etwas von dem du _gedacht_ hättest es sei Spaßkaraokenacht bevor es sich herausstellt es ist _eigentlich_ eine Rocky Horror-Performance, die du gecrasht hast... nicht das ich jemals so was getan habe", fügte sie tugendhaft hinzu.

"War es wirklich so schlimm?", fragte Tim niedergeschlagen als er das Ende der Seite erreicht hatte um zu entdecken, dass es sechs weitere Seiten voll Fan-Meinungen über das gleiche Thema gab.

"Du musst es objektiv betrachten", riet Abby. "Dies ist eine _Fan_-Website, gefüllt, zum größten Teil, mit Fans von dem _Konzept_ anstatt dem Inhalt. Die meisten schreiben Fanfiktion um zu korrigieren was sie als dein Versagen sehen, weil du es nicht geliefert hast. Die Hälfte der Fics hier erforschen die Hintergründe der Charakter um die Art zu erklären wie du sie geschrieben hast und viele von ihnen konzentrierten sich darauf sie auszuarbeiten oder ihnen eine glücklichere Zukunft zu geben anstatt dem Alkoholismus und der Einsamkeit, die du geplant zu haben scheinst..."

"_Hey_, ich habe nicht-"

"Shhh, Timmy! Ich bin noch nicht fertig. _Zum Beispiel_ gibt es sehr viele Hurt!Tommy-Fics, weil du, nun, ihn ziemlich eindimensional geschrieben hast und das mögen viele Leute nicht, darum müssen sie die Gründe erforschen warum er so ist. Was nebenbei _gemein_ gegenüber Tony war, merkst du? Nur, weil du ihn nicht verstehst, McGee, heißt das nicht, dass keiner von uns es tut!"

"Es ist nicht _vollkommen_ auf Tony basiert", meckerte Tim.

Sie sah ihn einfach nur an.

"Weißt du, du scheinst eine Menge darüber zu wissen, Abs", Tim sah sie misstrauisch an. "Sag mir, dass du keine Fanfiktion schreibst."

"Oh, und was ist, wenn ich es _tue_?", giftete sie zurück. "Ich tue es nicht - aber ich _lese_ einige. Einige von ihnen sind sehr... _unterhaltsam_."

"Ja?" Tim verzog seine Lippen. "Wenn du meinst."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. "Du hast das Forumszeug gelesen, aber du hast niemals eine Fic gelesen?"

"So ungefähr", stimmt er behutsam zu.

Abby gab ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. "Ah ja", sagte sie leichthin, "es ist nicht so als hättest du irgendeine Grundlage für einen Vergleich dann, oder? Und, wenn du dich nicht um Fics kümmerst, warum machst du dir Sorgen über Vergleiche mit Fanon?"

Er sah sie weghüpfen zu was auch immer sie im äußeren Labor tat, sich fragend, ob dies bedeutete, dass er aufhören sollte sich Sorgen zu machen oder das er gehen sollte und die Fic lesen sollte und dann meldete sich der Timer und unterbrach seine Gedanken.

Tim schloss das Tab der Website und öffnete das Projekt um die Resultate mit einem kritischen Auge zu analysieren. Eine halbe Minute später schritt er durch das Labor, Abby ein Tschüss zurufen bevor er beinahe mit Gibbs zusammen stieß.

Gibbs starrte ihn grimmig an als Tim Verrenkungen vorführte um zu verhindern den Kaffee zu verschütten. "Wo zur Hölle warst du gewesen, McGee? Ich _warte_-"

"Ich wollte gerade kommen um Ihnen die Ergebnisse zu bringen!" Tim fing mit der Erklärung an während er rückwärts ging als Gibbs vorwärts schritt zu dem Plasma-Bildschirm, eindeutig Bilder zu der Erklärung erwartend.

Zehn Minuten später bekam Tim ein _Guter Job, McGee_, welches ihn soweit beruhigte, dass er etwas entspannte.

"Tony sagt nebenbei hallo!" Gibbs hielt inne um Abby einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben, bevor er ging und prompt von einem empörten Quietschen aufgehalten wurde.

"Wann?", verlangte sie zu wissen. "Wo war er? Wie? Warum hast du-?"

"Habe vorhin mit ihm gesprochen im MTAC", sagte er. "Wegen Arbeit, Abs. McGee hat es dir nicht gesagt?"

Tim sah etwas verlegen aus.

"Nein, er hat es nicht erwähnt", sie sah ihn unheilvoll an, bevor sie sich wieder Gibbs zuwandte. "Was hat er sonst gesagt? Kommt er bald nach Hause? Geht es ihm gut? Sah er gut aus? Bekommt er meine Postkarten?"

"Nun, er ist immer noch verrückt", bot Tim an und bewegte sich dann so, dass Gibbs zwischen ihm und Abby war. "_Was_? Er nannte Gibbs _Dad_, wollte dass wir die Hühner füttern..."

Abby strahlte sie an und Gibbs hab ihr ein schiefes Lächeln.

"Ich lasse McGee hier um alles zu erklären", sagte Gibbs und warf seinen leeren Kaffeebecher in den Papierkorb. "Ich werde ihn später jedoch brauchen also keine bleibenden Schäden." Er schlenderte hinaus und rief den Aufzug, bevor er sich erlaubte zu grinsen als McGee Aufschrei erklang.

Ende Kapitel 3


	4. Das Füllen von Plotholes

**Wortanzahl:** 1.580 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 4 – Das Füllen von Plotholes**

„Erzähl mir _alles_, McGee!"

Abby zeigte auf den Stuhl und starrte McGee so lange wütend an bis er sich setzte, behutsam den Arm berührend, den sie gehauen hatte.

„Was? Es ist ja nicht so als wäre dies die längste Unterhaltung der Welt gewesen – wir mussten Arbeit erledigen und ich hatte Gibbs, der über meine Schulter sah –"

„Oh, fang einfach an." Abby schwang bedrohlich eine Pipette. „Fang von vorne an. Wenn ich mich langweile, sage ich es dir."

McGee seufzte. „Na gut. Also ich sagte Hallo und dann sagte er Hallo und dann fragte ich ihn, ob er das Leben als Agent auf See genieße, weil er sagte, die Kamera lässt mich fett aussehen –"

Abby grinste und beugte sich nach vorne um in eine seiner Wangen zu kneifen, bevor sie außer Reichweite tanzte.

McGee schmollte. „Wie auch immer – das war der Moment, in dem er in die totale Jack Sparrow-Nummer abzüglich dem Rum und des _Verstandes _abzog." Widerstrebend kicherte er als er sich daran erinnerte. „Kam mit all diesem Piratengerede darüber wie schön das Leben auf den Wellen des Ozeans ist – er kam sogar auf einen Namen für Gibbs. Oh Mist, wie war der noch mal?"

„Blaubart! Nein, nein, nein _Silber_bart! Geißel der sieben Weltmeere und Fluch der rothaarigen Frauen!", quietschte Abby vergnügt.

McGee schnaubte, aber winkte mit der Hand um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Ich _versuche_ mich hier zu erinnern! Irgendwas mit einem Piratenkönig… der hartherzige Captain … oh ich erinnere mich! _One-Shot_ Gibbs!"

Abby hob eine Augenbraue. „Captain One-Shot Gibbs?", fragte sie zweifelnd. „Der niederträchtige, hartherzige Piratenkönig?"

„Uh", McGee legte den Kopf zur Seite und blickte zu ihr hoch. „Das klingt in etwa richtig", gibt er zu. „Ist das ein Filmzitate-Dings?"

„So ungefähr." Abby zog sich zurück an ihren Computer und tippte für einen Moment fieberhaft auf die Tastatur.

„So – ist das alles, was du wolltest?", fragte McGee hoffnungsvoll.

„Oh _Hölle_, nein", sagte sie ohne sich vom Bildschirm wegzudrehen. „Du redest weiter, McGee. Ich lass dich wissen, wann du aufhören kannst."

McGee sackte vornüber auf den Tisch zusammen und sah sie niedergeschlagen an. „Und dann trat Gibbs vor die Kamera und Tony fiel beinahe vom Stuhl vor Verlegenheit – das war unterhaltsam." McGee lächelte. „Und dann schlug er sich selbst auf den Hinterkopf ohne aufgefordert werden zu müssen und wir wandten uns der Arbeit zu."

„Uh huh." Abby war immer noch gefesselt von ihrem Monitor.

„So, dann fing er an richtig zu laut zu reden, dass ich sein Auto kaputt machen würde und, dass er es nicht mögen würde, wie ich fahre und nannte Gibbs Pa und dann lehnte er sich ab und zu vor um auf ganz verdächtige Art und Weise in den Bildschirm zu flüstern, sodass, wenn jemand ihn beobachtet hätte, ihn gleich zu einer psychologischen Beurteilung kutschiert hätte, nachdem wir die Verbindung getrennt haben…"

„Das ist mein Tony", Abby nickte, immer noch auf den Monitor starrend und schnell herunter scrollend. „Verrückt wie ein Fuchs und genauso raffiniert."

„Ja, schon." McGee runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist genauso vonstattengegangen. Nichts Besonderes. Er nannte Gibbs ständig Pa und sagte, er mag es nicht wie ich mit seinem Zeug umgehe, da ich immer alles durcheinander bringen würde und, dass er wollte, dass Gibbs ihn von diesem Boot herunterholt und dann schafften wir trotz Tonys Irrsinn und Verrücktsein alles zu erledigen und dann war er ganz auf der Schiene ‚War toll dich zu sehen Pa, sag Hi zu Mum und füttere die Hühner' und er war so vollkommen _Tony_-mäßig, darum sagte ich ‚Fall nicht über Bord' und er bekam einen ganz verrückten Blick und sagte ‚Ich werde eher springen!' und –"

„Gibbs sollte sich wirklich darum kümmern", warf Abby mit einem Blick auf die Wand voller Tonys Postkarten.

McGee musterte sie mit Besorgnis. „Mhmm. Wie auch immer, das war es gewesen. Gibbs brachte ihn mit einem ‚DiNozzo' zum Schweigen und Tony erwiderte mit einem ‚Pa?' als wäre er ein verdammter Pilger und Gibbs wurde ganz ernst und sagte: ‚Gib auf dich acht' als könnte er sehen, dass es Tony nicht gut gehe und dann war Tony ganz ‚Du fehlst mir auch, Dad' und dann waren wir fertig."

Abby drehte sich um und runzelte die Stirn. „Du musst wirklich an deinem Erzähltalent arbeiten, Timmy. Du hast das erzählt als hättest du all die guten Teile ausgelassen."

Unschuldig riss McGee die Augen auf. „So ist es passiert, Abs. Es gab nicht viele gute Teile!"

Abby lächelte wohlwollend. „Vielleicht", sagte sie. „Aber Gibbs und Tony hätten diese Geschichte anders erzählt. Wenn dies dein Buch wäre, wie würdest du Tibbs Sicht der Dinge beschreiben?"

„Ach komm schon", grummelte McGee. „Wie oft muss ich noch sagen, dass Gibbs nicht Tibbs ist?"

Abby lachte laut auf. „Bis du merkst wie sinnlos dieses Argument ist? Komm schon, bespaße mich, erzähle die Geschichte ein weiteres Mal aus Gibbs – _okay_, Tibbs Sicht!"

„Uh, okay." McGee seufzte und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück um an die Decke zu starren. „Es würde ungefähr so gehen… ‚Komm schon McGregor, mach hin. Hol Tommy an den Schirm' und Tommy wäre ungefähr ‚Wo ist Tibbs?' in seinem Piratenakzent und Tibbs würde ganz mürrisch sein und ‚Ich werde dir eine Kopfnuss geben, wenn du wieder hier bist' und Tommy wäre ganz ‚Hol mich zurück, Boss – ich hasse es mit fünftausend anderen Männern zu leben' und McGregor wäre ‚Hey – gibt es irgendeine Chance dieses Stehlen der Informationen fertig zu kriegen?' und Tibbs wäre ganz ‚Macht schon' und Tommy wäre ‚Oh, aber Dad, McGregor hat nicht das Öl in meinem Wagen gewechselt, hör auf ihm zu erlauben es zu fahren, außerdem besorg mir eine Zwangsjacke' und Tibbs würde ganz seltsam lächeln und McGregor würde seine Augen rollen-" 

„Stopp!", brachte Abby mit versagender Stimme hervor. „Okay, okay, ich verstehe es."

„So, kann ich gehen?", fragte McGee hoffnungsvoll. „Weil all dieses Gerede hat mich irgendwie durstig gemacht."

Abby nickte und rief ihm hinterher. „Bring mir ein Caf-Pow mit!"

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Mit McGee sicher aus ihrem Revier, konzentrierte sich Abby vollkommen auf dem Bildschirm vor ihr.

Der Fanfiktion-Teil von McGees _Deep Six_-Fanseite war über die letzten sechs Monaten immer stetig gewachsen mit einigen neuen Fic-Autoren, die nach der Veröffentlichung des Taschenbuches hinzugekommen waren. Fanfiktion waren eine von Abbys zahmeren Lastern. Ursprünglich hatte sie viele Amy-Fics gelesen um zu sehen, was die Leute mit ihrem Charakter machten, jedoch wandte sie sich davon ab wegen der Anzahl des Hüpfens und Anspringen, welches sie die meisten Autoren in jeder Szene tun ließen. Sicher, es war cool zu sehen wie sie mit jedem, den es gab zusammen gesteckt wurde, aber sie war überrascht, dass Amy nicht regelmäßig wegen Drogenmissbrauch getestet wurde. Und in manchen Fällen brauchte ein Mädchen etwas Mann/Mann-Action um ihre Säfte zum Fließen zu bringen – aber sie hatte dies offensichtlich länger als gedacht liegen gelassen, weil es viel neues Zeug gab.

„Aha! Gefunden!" Abby rutschte auf die Kante ihres Stuhles und ließ sich nieder um darüber zu lesen wie der junge, reiche Tommy ohne seine Familie nach Europa reiste, wie das Schiff von Piraten übernommen wurde und wie Tommy gefangen genommen wurde, weil er jung und stark war und der Piratenkönig dachte, dass er einen schönen Mund besaß, der für etwas besseres genutzt werden könne als alles zu kommentieren.

„Es gibt _keine Chance auf Erden_, dass Tony sich diesen Namen ausgedacht haben kann." Abby grinste in sich hinein als One-Shot Tibbs Tommy am Steuerrad festband und sich in seinen Gefangenen vergrub, ihn vor den Augen der gesamten Besatzung nahm. „Er hat Tibbs/Tommy-Fanfic gelesen – er muss! Der kleine Schlawiner, es direkt ins Gibbs Gesicht zu sagen! Ich wünschte, ich wäre dabei gewesen."

Abby ließ Tommy gut durchgefickt in Captain Tibbs Bett zurück und klickte sich weg um nach einer anderen Fic zu suchen.

Sie tippte Daddy!Kink in die Suchfunktion der Seite ein und blinzelte aufgrund all dieser Fics, die angezeigt wurden. Sie hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass es _so_ beliebt ist. Na gut. Sie überflog die Liste nach etwas, dass ihr Interesse weckte, als sie bemerkte, dass so einige von ihnen von TSM4 geschrieben waren, der auch die Piraten-Fic verfasst hatte. Abby machte sich eine innerliche Notiz darüber und klickte auf eine Fic namens _"Flying Under the Radar"_ nur um sich vor Lachen wegzuwerfen als Tommy unerhörte Sachen sagte, während er als Tibbs Sohn undercover war und Tibbs konnte erst später was dagegen unternehmen. Natürlich beinhaltete _später_ die Worte 'warte bis wir Zuhause sind' und ein gründliches Versohlen des Hinterns für den unbändigen und ungezogenen Tommy, der jeden Moment davon genoss als sein _Daddy_ seinen vorlauten Hintern versohlte, bevor er in Tibbs Schoß kroch und sich mit einer falschen Entschuldigung ankuschelte.

Abby grinste. Sie musste heute Abend etwas Zeit finden um etwas mehr von TSM4s Zeug zu lesen. Sie schien ziemlich produktiv zu sein, dafür, dass sie neu im Fandom war, aber Abby mochte ihren Stil und das zählte viel.

Eine Maschine piepte in ihrem inneren Labor und sie verkleinerte das Tab, während sie ging um die Resultate einzusammeln.

"Hey Abs?", ertönte McGees Stimme. "Hab deinen Caf-Pow hier!"

"Lass ihn einfach an der Seite stehen, ja?", rief sie zurück. "Danke!"

"Okay", antwortete er bevor er zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz ging.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

McGee beäugte Abbys Computer verschlagen, nachdem er den Softdrink abgestellt hatte.

Irgendetwas war seltsam an diesem Gespräch mit Tony gewesen und der Beweis war in dieser Internetchronik. Er öffnete den Instant Messenger und sendete sich selbst ein paar Links um diese später zu überprüfen, bevor er sich dann aus dem Staub machte, bevor er entdeckt wurde.

Ende

_  
**Ü/N:** Zwei kleine Anmerkungen.

Zum Einen hat mir eine nette Reviewerin eine Mail mit Verbesserungsvorschlägen für Kapitel 1 geschickt. Leider war ich lange Zeit nicht auf on und die Mail wurde automatisch gelöscht, bevor ich die Vorschläge einarbeiten konnte.

Verzeihung liebe Leserin! Es tut mir wirklich leid! :(

Ich hoffe jedoch, dass ich die Zeit finden werde die Fic selbst noch einmal zu überarbeiten. Es ist ja nun doch schon eine Zeit her, dass ich das erste Kapitel gepostet hatte und mein Stil zu übersetzen hat sich seit meinen Anfängen ziemlich geändert!

Die zweite Sache ist eine halb positive und halb negative Nachricht für euch. Die Originalautorin ist wieder aktiv. Sie weiß noch nicht, ob sie diese Fic fortsetzen wird, aber da die Chance besteht, werde ich die Fic selbst nicht weiterschreiben. Das heißt, aber auch das dies das vorerst letzte Kapitel ist. Ich hoffe, es wird im Original weitergehen und dann gibt es natürlich auch hier ein neues Kapitel.

Bis dahin hoffe ich, ihr hattet euren Spaß. :)

LG  
Lilly


End file.
